


The Golden Hylians

by HironoGiro



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Muscle Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HironoGiro/pseuds/HironoGiro
Relationships: Linkle (Legend of Zelda)/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 1





	The Golden Hylians

_ Princess Zelda is currently relaxing in a camp outside the castle. Calamity Ganon had just been defeated by Linkle and restorations to Hyrule Castle are progressing along smoothly. Linkle herself is currently scouting around the campsite to see that no bokoblins get near. It’s already night and she’s about to head off to sleep. _

“It’s another long day... “

She sighs as she sits on a hill alone, watching over the campsite. It has been pretty boring for her ever since Calamity Ganon was defeated, but it’s honestly for the better. She doesn’t have to worry that the whole world is going to end. She hears some rustling in the bushes behind her and turns one of her crossbows towards them. 

“Who’s there?”

Out of the bushes comes Princess Zelda. She’s currently wearing her blue adventurer’s tunic and looks like she’s about to head out on a new adventure. Linkle lowers her crossbows upon seeing that it’s just the Princess.

“Relax, Linkle, it’s just me.”

Linkle is stunned to see the Princess here. She had thought Zelda had gone to sleep already.

“Princess!? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be asleep already? There’s a long day ahead of you tomorrow!”

Zelda starts to chuckle at Linkle’s worries and sits down next to her.

“I could say the same to you, you know? You’ve been for very long these past days to scout the surroundings. We have guards for that, you know?”

Linkle starts to smile herself.

“You can never be too sure, although I’ll admit I might be a bit too worried. It kind of feels like everything ended a bit too quickly after Calamity Ganon’s defeat.”

Zelda stares up at the skies while Linkle is talking.

“Yeah… I get what you’re saying. It feels like it was just yesterday when I was stuck fighting Calamity Ganon in the Spirit Realm for all eternity.”

Linkle stares up at the night sky as well. The sky is filled with stars and the wind is blowing through the pair’s hair. It’s hard to think that only a month ago Calamity Ganon still ravaged the land. 

“The night sky is really beautiful tonight…” Zelda exclaims.

While watching the night sky they both see something falling out of the sky.

“Princess, do you see that shooting star?” Linkle says as she points towards the falling object.

“It’s really beautiful… If only we could catch the stars somehow…”

As they’re watching it fall, they quickly realize something. It’s falling towards them. Linkle grabs the Princess’s arm and drags her away from where they were just sitting, but the falling object flies past them and lands into the forest. As it lands the whole surrounding area shakes like an earthquake had just occurred. 

“We were really lucky there…” 

Linkle sighs from relief when she knows that they are both safe.

“When I said that I wanted to catch the stars, this isn’t what I meant…”

Linkle starts to laugh at Zelda’s statement and soon enough Zelda joins in on the laughing. The mood is really light right now. No one would expect what would soon happen. 

Later that night, Zelda is about to go to sleep when a huge earthquake shakes everyone that was just sleeping awake. She looks around confusedly.  _ What just happened!?  _ She peeks out from her telt and sees a bunch of bokoblins, stalfos and other monsters attack the camp. It looks like a scene out of hell. The guards are valiantly fighting to resist the enemy forces, but they stand no chance against a skeletal looking figure that towers above everyone else. Green mist emanates from this creature and it has dead eyes as it easily dispatches anything in it’s way. It’s eyes glow an eerie red every time it strikes a soldier down. Zelda quickly goes into her tent and puts on her adventurer’s outfit. Once she’s done with that she heads out of the tent to assist the soldiers, but is distracted by the sound of a horse quickly approaching. On the horse is Linkle. 

“Princess!”

She stops the horse next to Zelda and gets off it.

“You need to get on this horse and we need to get away from here!”

“What about the soldiers!?”

Linkle bits her lip as Zelda says that.

“This was an order from the knight captain: “Take the Princess and protect her at every cost.”

“But why!?”

Linkle continues to bite her lip and draws blood.

“Do you not feel it, Princess? This ancient evil? We cannot fight against this as we are right now…”

As Linkle says that, Zelda notices that she’s been feeling off ever since the attack started.  _ Does it have to do with the skeletal figure I saw…?  _ This time it’s Zelda’s turn to bite her lip. She can overrule the knight captain’s decision, but she trusts him and she trusts Linkle. She decides to escape for now. It hurts to her to leave her forces behind once more, but as they are right now, they do not stand much of a chance. The soldiers are just buying time for the pair’s escape. She gets on Linkle’s horse and they ride away at full speed from the campsite. They ride through the nearby forest in order to more easily shake off the monsters.

As they ride through the forest Zelda keeps looking behind her. Not to see if anyone’s following them, but to see how the soldiers are doing. She turns away from the campsite and clutches to Linkle’s tunic. After riding for quite a while through the forest, they come upon a clearing. The air is thick with mana and there’s a huge crater with a glowing object in it. Both of them get off the horse and slowly approach the object to inspect it. As they do so, the object starts to glow more and more. 

“I think we shouldn’t go any further…” Zelda says.

It falls on deaf ears, however, as Linkle continues towards it. As she’s about to touch the object, Zelda rushes up to try and pry her away from it, but it’s too late. Instead, both of them accidentally touch the object.

“What do you think you’re doing!? What if it’s dangerous?”

Zelda is livid at Linkle’s actions. All Linkle can do in response is hang her head low.

“Sorry, I don’t know what came ov- AH!!”

As she’s talking she suddenly clutches her arm. Zelda starts to panic upon seeing it.

“What is it? What happ- AAAHHH!!!”

The same happens to Zelda. Both of their triforce symbols start to glow brightly as they scream out, not in pain, but in pleasure. That’s when it starts: the growth. They are both moaning in pleasure and soon they both start to grow. They start by growing taller. As they grow taller, small rips are forming in their clothes. 

“AHHH! What’s happening!?” Zelda tries to speak, but is constantly interrupted by her own moaning.

“Ah, I don’t, ahhhh!! I don’t know, Princess! It certainly, AHHH! Feels good, however!” The same happens to Linkle, both of them can barely speak right now through their moans.

As they moan they slowly grow bigger and bigger. More and more muscular. Their muscles are slowly bulging outwards, growing harder in the process. All the while this is happening, their triforces are glowing brighter and brighter. In fact, their triforces are slowly expanding as well, slowly spreading across their now muscular skin, slowly turning their skin into the color of their own golden hairs. Ripping sounds can be heard louder and louder from their clothes. The clothes are slowly, but surely, being torn apart by the muscular bodies of the twin triforce owners. You can hear their muscles grow bigger and stretch, although it would be hard to hear over all of their moaning. 

They grow larger and more muscular. A loud ripping sound can be heard as their muscles are getting stretched more and more and growing bigger and bigger. The ground underneath them is slowly starting to give way underneath their ever-increasing weight. Their muscles are taking up more and more space and the fabric of their clothes are getting strained. Their biceps bulge out and harden. They unknowingly flex as they rub against each other’s bodies, which only makes them look bigger. Their arms are really strong and could easily crush a boulder the size of them. Speaking of their size, they are already 40 meters (131 feet) tall. It seems like their growth has started to slow down at this point. Their muscles have grown huge by this point, just like them, making them look like huge boulders. The creases between each muscle is just like looking at a rock. At this point you start hiding stuff in between the creases, maybe even a human in the creases of their thighs, which have grown humongous. Their skin has grown more golden now as well, although only about half of their bodies have merged with the triforce, so they aren’t fully golden yet. Their hair has also grown longer at this point and is looking more messy. Their clothes are barely holding together at this point, it’s a miracle that they have even held out for this long. Rips are everywhere on their clothes and they have been stretched beyond belief, somehow still barely covering the two goddesses’ bodies. Only a bit more growth or a flex of a muscle is all that would be needed to completely rip the clothes apart at this point. Their clothes are also completely stuck to their ripped bodies which only accentuates their muscles even more. The meteorite next to them is getting crushed under their colossal weight. Cracks are starting to show on the meteorite, releasing it’s latent power, making the pair grow even more. 

As they continue growing, Linkle pushes over Zelda and starts to kiss her on the ground. Zelda resists a bit at first, but soon gives in. As they moan and kiss, their growth is only sped up. Their growing bodies are grinding up against each other and their moans are only getting louder. They are getting so loud, in fact, that the soldiers who are fighting for their lives would be able to hear them, if they weren’t fighting for their lives. As their muscles are getting bigger and bigger they soon get too big and burst the pair’s clothes into pieces. As that happens, things don’t calm down between the two, no, things just escalate instead. Now that their huge bodies have nothing that can restrict them anymore, they go all out on each other. Fondling each other’s breasts, fingering the other, kissing. Everything you can think of. All the while their muscles are getting bigger. Their skin is becoming more and more golden. Their height is becoming larger and larger. Their moans are getting louder and louder. Their muscles make loud ripping sounds as they break down and rebuild themselves to become even bigger. The sounds of their muscles growing is almost as loud as their moaning. Just the feeling of growing is pleasurable, add that on top of them pleasuring each other and they are about to reach heaven. As they’re continuously growing bodies are rubbed against each other, they don’t realize the destruction that’s being caused around them. Trees are getting knocked over. The ground is being torn apart. Nothing escapes from them if it gets too close. Their growth is making the earth cry out in pain from their colossal weight.

Once their little “party” is over they realize what has happened to them. They are now above 152 meters (500 feet) in height and easily tower above anything else. The trees look like grass around them, that is to say, the trees that are still standing. Most of the trees and nearby area is completely changed beyond recognition. It has been completely destroyed by their little play session. The meteorite has also completely disappeared now, only a few pieces of it can be found buried into the ground underneath them. The next thing they notice is that their skin has become completely golden. The triforce has spread all over their body, infusing it with the power of their triforce piece in the process. A glow is emanating from their bodies as well, lighting up the surrounding areas. After that the next thing on the agenda are their huge muscles. While Linkle and Zelda had been fairly skin before, you wouldn’t even dream of thinking that when you saw them now. Their muscles have grown extremely big, even for their size. Their biceps are ten times as large as their now tiny head. Their thighs are twice as big as that. Both their forearms and calves pale in comparison with their biceps and thighs, but are still really big. Their abs have bulged out and both of them now have an eight-pack, each ab the size of the horse they rode here on. Their traps have almost completely obscured their head and their pecs have grown huge as well; trying to hide their head as well. Their back muscles have grown huge and strong and it almost looks like staring at the side of a mountain. All of their muscles have also hardened immensely, nothing could pierce them, not even the gods themselves. Veins have crept up all over their body and are borderline trying to squeeze their way out of their hosts. The last thing they notice is the fact that their hairs have taken on a golden sheen as well. It probably took a while to notice, due to the fact that their bodies are emitting such a strong light. Their hair has also grown a lot longer, now reaching all the way down to their feet. Their hair is also really bushy now, although whether it’s up to their sexual intercourse or because of some other cause is up for debate.

Once they are done admiring their godlike bodies, Linkle starts to flex her muscles. She never knew that she could be  _ this  _ powerful! Zelda on the other hand looks a bit embarrassed by their new bodies, or is the fact that they have no clothes on? The twin golden goddesses turn towards the camp that they just fled from and then look at each other. They are both thinking the same thing.

“Let’s give the intruders a “little” visit. What do you say, Princess?”

Zelda responds with a grin, although she’s still a bit abashed.

“It’s good that we’re on the same page, let’s go…”

The two goddesses start to walk over to the campsite. Their feet create earthquakes with every step. No one would have been able to ignore their coming. The more cowardly monsters run away in fear as they see them approach, as do the more cowardly guards. The goddesses don’t care about that, however. Their eyes are set on one target: the skeletal figure from earlier and now they’re gonna have a “little talk” with him…

As they reach the campsite they take care not to crush any tents, but it’s already too late for that. They have already crushed multiple tents on their way over, as they can’t see very well due to their huge pecs that obscure their head and vision. A couple of stalfos run up to them and slash at their legs, but as they do so, the impact from the hit makes them fall apart. Their attacks can’t even hurt them. The two goddesses are completely unaware that they are even being attacked as they can’t even feel the hits against their feet and legs. The only one that doesn’t run up to them is the skeletal figure that shook fear into Zelda when she saw him. This time, however, she feels stupid for even being scared by him. He’s completely tiny and couldn’t even pose a threat to them even if he tried his hardest. Zelda crouches down and crushes multiple tents in the process. She extends her arm over to the skeletal figure as he tries to avoid her hand, to no avail. He can’t avoid her giant hand. She picks him from the ground, taking care not to accidentally crush him between her fingers. She stands up again and shows him to Linkle.

“What’s that thing? Wait… Isn’t that the ancient evil I talked about earlier?”

Linkle starts laughing upon seeing how tiny it is.  _ Is this the ancient evil?  _ She has completely forgotten that she used to be smaller than him at some point. 

“I assume so, I can’t see him very well, but I think it’s him.”

Zelda turns him around in her hand to get a better look at him. As she does so he starts to shriek in pain and shrinks. The godly power emanating from their bodies are purifying him, which also makes him shrink. As he shrinks another thing happens as well: the two of them start growing again. Zelda starts and as she moans she drops him and he falls down to the ground, dying once he hits the ground. As he dies when he hits the ground a light fades from his body and travels to the two goddesses. The triforce symbol on their bodies light up and the triforce of power is added to it. Linkle notices this as she hasn’t started to grow yet.  _ Is he finally defeated now? Centuries of war gone in a second?  _ As she thinks that, she starts to grow as well. Both of them start to grow from their moans, threatening to make every soldier nearby deaf.

They both grow really horny again as they continue to grow, but this time it’s Zelda that pushes down Linkle. Linkle is taken off-guard by this action, but she just goes with the flow. If Zelda hadn’t done it, then she would’ve. As they fall to the ground, the nearby soldiers rush out of the way so they don’t get crushed. As the two colossal bodies fall to the ground the soldiers nearby are blown away by the force of their fall. A huge crater is formed where they land. They both continue to moan and kiss each other when Linkle gets an idea and whisper it into Zelda’s ear. Once she’s done whispering the two goddesses enter a new pose. 

They enter a scissoring pose and topple any tents nearby as they switch positions. It’s a sight to behold. Two huge, muscular goddesses scissoring each other, moaning all the while. Every soldier seeing it is taken aback by the sight. The two continue to scissor each other as they grow bigger and taller. They don’t grow as much as last time, but a good 30 meters (100 feet) is added to their height. Their muscles bulge even bigger and it almost looks like their muscles have gotten muscles of their own at this point. The veins on their muscles are humongous so that they can pump the godly blood that flows in them. Their muscles are continuously pulsating, fluctuating in size every second. Their muscles are completely colossal now as well. Comparing their muscles to anything but mountains would be a disservice to them, as they themselves look like huge mountains now. They are technically taller than their height of 182 meters (597 feet) as their muscles bulge a lot higher than their head. If you count in the muscles as well, the pair would reach a height of 210 meters (688 feet). Their power is completely immeasurable at this point, being on par with the goddesses that created this world, maybe even stronger? Their biceps are completely huge, being as wide as half of their length, while their thighs are as wide as they are tall. Their abs have now turned into a 14-pack. The crevice in between the abs are almost deep enough to hide a whole army. Their pecs are bulging outwards and so do their traps. At this point, you’d need a telescope to see their heads, as well as a higher viewpoint. 

Even though the growth has stopped, the two continue to scissor and moan. The ground and campsite around them is completely unrecognizable at this point. After maybe 15 minutes of scissoring they speed up as they’re about to reach climax. As they do so a loud earth-shaking can be heard across all of Hyrule. 

After they’re done with their fun they promptly apologize to the soldiers for completely ruining the campsite. The soldiers can barely process what has even happened. All they know is that there are two giant, golden goddesses in front of them that just finished having sex. The soldiers don’t really know what to say. The next day, the pair manages to control their power and shrinks down to a more manageable size of 3 meters (10 feet). They are still golden and muscular, but not to the extent as before, since it was hard to more precise work, which is what they are doing right now. They are helping the soldiers rebuild the castle and subsequently the kingdom. They couldn’t really do more precise work before due to their huge muscles getting in the way. They are not any weaker than before, however. Their power is just compressed into this small body. This makes repairing the castle a breeze and only after a day they are done with it, much faster than the expected six months. The two would also sometimes grow to their humongous size and punch down mountains in order to make room for new roads and merchant routes. Linkle and Zelda would also sometimes disappear without telling anyone else. They would go to a remote place and have sex with each other as they grow to their earlier size and sometimes even bigger than that. The kingdom of Hyrule would recover from Calamity Ganon under the new rule of two goddesses and would be even more prosperous than ever. A new religion would also be formed around the two goddesses; the church of the twins. 

**The End**


End file.
